


Samus X Futa WFT

by smellygarbage



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Sucking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gym Sex, Muscles, Muscular female, Titjob, ass eating, blowjob, head between legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: Thought of this since Metroid's 33rd anniversary. Didn't turn out as well as it should but someone in this planet might enjoy this.





	Samus X Futa WFT

One day, Samus Aran and Wii Fit Trainer go to the gym to do some exercise. After a while, WFT decided to grab her water bottle and sit, just to take a brake. However, she could not stop noticing Samus running in a treadmill. WFT kept staring at Samus' strong, beautiful body.  
As WFT kept staring at her, her dick became more erect and she noticed it, so she decided to hide it by crossing her legs. Samus leaves the treadmill and decides to talk to WFT just to ask how she's doing. Once she stumbles upon WFT, she noticed that she was shaking and was embarrassed of something. Eventally the erection became too strong and the dick popped out of WFT's pants.  
WFT quickly hid her penis with her towel out of full embarrassment but Samus, however, decided to take away the towel and grab WFT through her shirt and take her to the shower room.

In the gym showers, Samus rips off her own clothes and then rips off WFT's, making her and WFT both naked. She then turns on the water and lets it slide through her body, making her breasts, abs, ass and the rest of her muscular body wet. WFT gets really excited and Samus lets her do whatever she wants.

WFT starts to lick Samus' abs and kiss them, while massaging them as well, before moving towards to sucking and fondling Samus' breasts, rubbing her head on Samus' thighs, licking her vagina and even putting her head between Aran's asscheeks while eating her ass. WFT does a lot to represent her love for Samus' body with her mouth and hands until her dick gets really hard.

WFT gets up from kneeling and rubs her penis, while Samus kneels down to suck it. Samus starts sucking WFT's penis and licking the shaft for a while, until she puts it between her breasts, just to give WFT a quick boobjob. Samus stops rubbing WFT's cock between her breasts and decides to rub it on her abs. As Samus rubs WFT's dick on her abs, WFT suddenly cums on her in such a short span of time.

WFT looks back at Samus, embarrassed and apologizes for cumming a bit early but Samus claims the fun isn't over, as she grabs WFT and takes her to the gym's exercise room, even when both were naked. Wii Fit Trainer lays on a bench press while Samus sits on WFT's lap, putting her penis inside her pussy, and decides to lift some weights. As Samus begins lifting weights, she begins to move her hips as well, making her get fucked while exercising. WFT starts to moan during this and she keeps moaning faster and louder as Samus begins to move at a faster rate. Eventually, WFT ejaculates inside Samus and ends up tired, while Samus gets up from WFT's penis, dripping cum from her vagina.   
Samus and WFT decide to take a break for a while.

After said break ended, Samus and WFT went to a boxing ring in the gym and thought of doing martial arts moves while naked. Samus and WFT start practicing martial arts moves for the fun of it.  
Samus was having more fun with it, since WFT couldn't focus on anything but Samus' body and got easily distracted. Samus runs behind WFT and gets on top of one of the ring's pads, then jumps from it and lands on WFT's shoulders, making her fall on her back. Samus ends up getting WFT's neck between her legs, allowing WFT to feel them next to her head. WFT's dick gets more erect because of Samus' thighs and Samus decides to get up and sit on WFT's face and rub her penis with her feet while WFT licks her pussy and ass. WFT's dick eventually cums and the semen gets on Samus' feet.

Samus gets up while WFT stays on the ground, still tired. Samus decides to leave the ring but not before putting one of her feet on WFT's face and stick her toes inside her mouth, while still covered on WFT's cum.


End file.
